


Lovley

by imsojoshuadone



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid! Tyler, Josh takes Tyler in off the streets, M/M, Smut, Tyler is a kitten, blowjobs in the shower, i cant tag things to save my life, idek, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsojoshuadone/pseuds/imsojoshuadone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story in which Tyler is a kitten hybrid and abandons his abusive family. He ends up living on the streets until Josh finds him one day and decides to take him home where they instantly grow close to each other.</p><p>Or:<br/>It's 1AM and I can't sleep so I decided to write a short Joshler Fanfic because I'm trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Bright Haired Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really fricken long... like holy shit. I've never written a chapter this long before.

Tylers POV

 

     My eyes scanned over the busy street before me, taking in the hustling people and fast cars speeding away. My presence continued to remain unknown to the world around me as I shuffled backwards and leaned against the dirty brick wall that separated me from the normal people who lived a life worth living. I wanted so badly in this moment to cave in on myself as I watched the dark clouds roll in high up in the sky, the wispy bundles blocking the suns warm rays in the process. Tiny rain drops slowly began falling from the sky, splashing against the cracked and dirty pavement, just as I expected. I sighed, allowing the tiny droplets to trickle down my skin and faintly begin to drench my clothes. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair, my finger tips just slightly grazing my wet, furry ears, and slowly dropped to the ground, allowing myself to let out a faint whimper as my butt hit the pavement. My muscles ached and my bones shook violently, the weight of reality holding me down firmly by my shoulders and against my will.

     I'm a  _Hybrid_.. Nobody cares about me.

     "Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow." 

     I buried my head in my hands and brought my knees to my chest, wanting so badly to just shrivel up and disappear as a soft, melodic voice bounced off the slowly decaying walls. My ears instantly perked up at the sound, my heart leaping into my throat, nearly choking me.

     "Yeah, alright. Bye!" The rough sound of a heavy door being shut echoed and I fought to hold back a quiet whine as the sound of light footsteps grew closer and closer.

    _'They found me.. oh gosh, they found me.'_  I bit my lip and quietly whimpered, nervously sliding against the ground until I was properly tucked away in a partially secluded corner next to a giant tin dumpster. The thought that they had come back for me sent soul ripping chills down my spine and left me feeling numb and immobilized.  _'They're gonna lock me up, they're gonna starve me.'_  A heavy trail of tears stained my cheeks as I refused to look up at the approaching figure. _'I'm not sure if I can handle it all again.'_

     "Hello? Is somebody there?" The same soft melodic voice whispered quietly, a sense of what seemed like urgency seeping into the man's words as the sound of feet shuffling around echoed throughout the eerie alleyway. My body became tense and more aware of its surroundings as the mans presence grew closer and closer. A muffled gasp sounded from in front of me and soon after I felt a gentle hand slide across the small of my back. I flinched and pulled away quickly, yelping as a sudden surge of electricity bolted up my spine, making my heart race and causing me to shiver involuntarily.

     My skin burned fiercely where the man's hand had grazed me, but yet, it wasn't painful, in fact.. the slight contact had sent my tummy in a whirl of butterflies. For some reason I felt the need to scoot closer to this mystery man; it had suddenly became a necessity to be with him and I had no idea why. To be honest, this new feeling frightened me but at the same time came to intrigue me in the smallest of ways.

     "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" The man quickly withdrew his hand as I peered up at him, frightened, still curled up in a ball and hiding away in the cold. I frowned slightly at his question. Was I hurt? I don't think so, I mean... at least I don't think  _he_  hurt me.

     I shook my head vigorously, not liking the sudden frown that took over his features and for some reason, made my heart sink. He sighed heavily and I watched as he raked his fingers through his oddly colored bright red hair, some curly wet strands instantly falling back into his face as he tried to fix it. **_He looked like a bright haired angel._  **He pulled his hand down to rest on his knee as he slowly crouched down, leveling his face with mine, his movements slow and unsure.

     I stared into his doey, chocolate brown eyes as they gazed intently at me, my body nearly melting as the man brought his other hand up to my face and lightly brushed away a tear that slowly slid down my cheek with his thumb. Once again his touch set sparks alight and made my skin burn hungrily, leaving my body wanting to feel more.

     "What are you doing all alone out here in the rain?"

     I silently scolded myself as I felt my cheeks burn red, my body disobeying me as I slowly sat up and gazed into the strangers mesmerizing eyes.

      _'What am I doing? What if he's trying to lure me in and then take me "home"?'_ I gulped nervously at the thought. ' _I can't trust him...'_

"Uh, um.." I struggled to find words as the man snaked a hand around my wrist and pulled me to my feet with ease. I couldn't help but let my eyes scan over his body, lingering a little bit longer than they should have as I took in his t-shirt clad torso. The rain had caused the thin white fabric to cling to his slightly defined chest, his tan-ish features visible through the see-through shirt. I subconsciously licked my lips, flinching as the man pulled me forward into his grasp, enclosing me in a tight embrace.  _Was he hugging me?_ I stood frozen, stunned from the sudden gesture, until the man pulled away.

     "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Your just so adorable." His eyes crinkled up at the corners as a wide smile tugged at his lips, his hands placed firmly on my shoulders as he gave them a slight squeeze. My breath hitched in my throat as my heart began to race, my own actions catching me off guard as well as him. I flung my arms around the mans neck as a rather loud whimper escaped my mouth, needing badly to feel loved and comforted. I felt like I could trust him, it was an unusual feeling but no matter how hard I tried to ignore the fact that he might actually be an  _ok_  person, I couldn't bring myself to notice any bad in him whatsoever.

     I buried my head in the crook of his neck as he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, and let the tears flow. His grip only tightened as he noticed my body shutter and shake with every sob. "Shh, shh... It's gonna be alright.." His words were soothing and his voice was calm but I still continued to cry.

     After a while of crying and sniffling, the man finally pulled away and peered down at my puffy eyes and red cheeks. I felt extremely self conscious under his gaze as I hiccuped and wiped at my face.

     "Are you alright?" The man's voice was quiet but loud enough for me to hear as he reached a careful and hesitant hand up to brush my dripping wet mop of brown hair away from my eyes.  _Was I alright?_  I wasn't even sure of the answer myself. I guess now that he was here I felt safer and more at ease. I felt as if I  _could_  trust him, something I've  _never_  felt with anyone else before. I nodded my head, my teeth capturing my bottom lip as I shivered and attempted to adjust my soaking wet t-shirt as it clung to my pale skin uncomfortably. The rain had let up quiet a bit sense it first started but every now and then a small droplet would land on me.

     "Are you cold?"

     I nodded again, watching as the man frowned.

     "Where do you live?"

     "H-here.." I stuttered, bowing my head in shame as I nervously fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. 

     "Oh, well we can't have that now can we? A good home and lots of food is important."

     My heart thumped violently inside my chest as a finger slipped under my chin and tilted my head up so my eyes were focused on the man in front of me. "Now what's your name, love?"

     "T-Tyler." Butterfly's exploded in my stomach as the man smiled a wide contagious smile.

     "Well Tyler, would you like to come home with me?"

     My breathe hitched in my throat as I processed his question.   _Would I?_  I grinned widely as I happily flung my arms around him for the second time in the past five minutes and latched my legs around his waste. I nodded my head vigorously and let out a muffled giggle as I hid my face in the man's chest.

_I can trust him, I can, I just know it._

     The man chuckled as I continued to cuddle up against him, loving every bit of warmth that his body radiated and loving the way our body's molded together. 

     It wasn't unusual for Hybrids like myself to be brought home and treated as a pet, because that's exactly what we are, a  _pet._ We were sold like animals and treated like animals, living our whole lives like that, never to receive a brake. Some times I just wished I could be normal.

     "Alright then." He chuckled.

     I whimpered as the man pried me off his fit figure and smiled down at me. "My names Josh." I pouted at the loss of contact but couldn't help the small grin that crept upon my face as he crouched down in front of me and motioned for me to crawl onto his back. I happily wrapped my arms around him and hopped onto his back, fighting to hold back a giggle as I buried my face in the crook of his neck as he stood from his crouched position. I squeezed my eyes shut and smirked to myself as the mystery man now known as Josh placed his hands under my thighs to keep me steady and safe from falling. "Well, off we go."

     I couldn't help the thoughts that swam through my mind as Josh slowly began to make his way out of the dark, damp alleyway and into the busy, bustling city streets.  _He won't hurt me.. will he? Does he actually care? Why would he want to take me home..? I'm a_ _ **hybrid**_ _.._

I shook my head in attempt to rid my brain of all these thoughts but only succeeded in making Josh chuckle at my random action. I peered up at him from under my eyelashes as I still had my head tucked away in the crook of his neck.

     "W-what?"

     Josh's body shook as he chuckled once again. My arms loosened around him as they hung limply across his shoulders and chest.

     "Nothing." A small sincere smile tugged at the corners of his lips and made my heart flutter.  I sighed heavily and turned my head so my cheek was resting on his shoulder, my face visible to all the passing people. I quietly took in my surroundings, watching as Josh slowly crossed an empty street and padded up a large drive way, approaching a rather big house. I took in the houses light shade of blue paint and well kept front yard, a loud gasp rolling off my lips as I watched him wonder up to the front door.

     "You like?" Josh questioned, removing one of his hands from under my thighs to reach into his front pocket and grab a set of keys. Josh quickly found the key he was looking for and slid it into the lock, turning it until a faint 'click' let us know that we could now enter.

     "L-like? I love.." A wide grin crept onto my face as Josh entered the house and slowly set me down. I gave Josh a questioning glance as I fidgeted with my fingers.

     "Go on, have a look around." Before Josh could stop me I was bolting through the giant house, my sneakers squeaking underneath me with every step I took. The first room that I came to was what seemed to be the living room, its light walls and plush furniture giving off a cozy, homey feeling. I then proceeded across the hall and into a giant kitchen, my eyes growing wide as I took in the counters stocked with delicious snacks and goodies.

     "Food!" I nearly jumped with joy at the wondrous sight as my mouth began to water and my stomach started to growl.

     "Are you hungry?" Josh's voice sent shivers down my spine as I turned to face his approaching figure. I nodded my head vigorously and licked my lips. "Alright then, how about we get you out of those wet clothes and then I'll make you some dinner, yeah?" Josh asked. I smiled and nodded my head, a small blush cascading over my cheeks as Josh slid his hand into mine and dragged me up a set of stairs. As we reached the top of the stairs Josh pulled me into what I'm assuming was his room.

     I watched as he flicked the lights on and pulled me over to a giant dresser, letting go of my hand as he opened one of the top drawers and searched for some dry clothes. After about another minute of searching through multiply drawers, Josh had found a dark grey t-shirt, a pair of navy blue boxer briefs and a pair of black sweatpants. I happily took the clothes from Josh's out stretched hand and proceeded to take off my still soaked shirt. I found the task to be very difficult as the wet fabric clung to my skin.

     "Hmff." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest with a heavy sigh as Josh fell into a fit of laughter after watching me struggle.

     "Here," Josh began, motioning for me to lift my arms up. I did as I was told and lifted my arms above my head. Josh brought his hands up to my face and pinched my cheeks, making my face grow warm with a blush, before he tugged at the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I shifted uncomfortably under Josh's intense gaze as I toed my shoes off my feet and continued to get undressed. My hands trailed down to the button on my jeans as I bit my lip and hesitated, peering up at Josh through my eyelashes. My cheeks were tinted an even darker shade of red as Josh watched me intently.

     "You want me to turn away or do you need help getting those off too?" Josh asked, a serious expression clear on his face as his eyebrows furrowed at the top of his forehead. My breathe hitched in my throat as he brought his hands down to the waist band of my pants and stared down at me, awaiting an answer.

     I bit my lip, unsure of what to say.

     Without my permission Josh had began to tug my damp jeans off of my body and I had to place both my hand's on his shoulder's to steady myself as I pulled my leg's out of my pants. My breathing became rigid intakes as butterflies filled my tummy and I watched as Josh tossed my pants onto the floor next to my shirt. My tail swayed behind me, happy to finally be free from the confines of my trousers as my knees grew weak.

     "J-Josh, I can do-o it.." I gnawed at my bottom lip and placed my hands on top of his as he slid a thumb under the elastic band of my boxers.

     "Oh, um, yeah.. sorry." Josh coughed awkwardly as he pulled away and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "I-I'll just be downstairs if you, uh.. need me."

     I quickly nodded my head and watched as he shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

   _'Ohgosh, that just happened.'_

     The butterfly's still fluttered in my stomach as my heart thumped rapidly against my rib cage, my chest aching. I quickly peeled off my boxers and pulled on the dry, clean set of clothes that were given to me, Josh's sent filling my nose as I took a deep breath. A groan rolled off my lips from the back of my throat as I tucked my tail into the back of the baggy sweatpants and ruffled my hair. With a quiet sigh, I happily skipped out of Josh's bedroom, turning the light off on my way out, and bounded down the stairs.

     "Josh?" I called out, peering into the living room in search for my master.

     "In here!" Josh's voice drifted in from the kitchen as the sound of pots and pans clanking together captured my attention.

     Food!

     I rushed down the hall and slid into the kitchen on my sock covered feet, a wide smile spread across my face as I took in the sight before me. Josh stood hunched over a giant stove as he switched on a burner and placed a pot of cold water on top of its slowly warm growing surface.

     "I hope you don't mind," Josh spoke, turning around with a small smirk, holding a box of Mac and Cheese in his hand. "But I didn't feel like making a big feast." He chuckled lightly as I shook my head.

     "No, I don't mind!" I brought my hand up to scratch my ears as they perked up at the sound of Josh's deep, steady laugh. I roughly bit the inside of my cheek as I rocked back and fourth on the heels of my feet uncomfortably. "U-um, Josh?"

     "What?"

     "Do you uh, think..." I trialed off, motioning to where my tail fought against the thin fabric of the boxer briefs and sweats that I had borrowed from Josh. A look of confusion clouded over his face as I did so.

     "Wha- Oh!"

     I blushed furiously as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, well, Josh's shirt.

     "Um, yeah. Just give me a second." Josh placed the box of Mac and Cheese down on the counter as he began to rummage through some cluttered drawers. "Aha! There they are."

     My eyes scanned over Josh as he approached me with a pair of scissors in hand.

     "Turn around."

     I did as I was told and swiveled on the heels of my feet, roughly chewing on my bottom lip as I peered behind my shoulder and watched as Josh kneeled down and pulled at the elastic waistband of the sweatpants.

     "Don't move, ok?"

     I nodded my head and whispered a quiet 'Okay' as he forced me forward and bent me over, my cheeks flushing a crimson color as he leaned in closer to bring the scissors up to cut a hole in the plush fabric.

     "There, all done." Josh quickly stood and placed the scissors on the counter, then turned to help me as I struggled to fix my tail. I sighed in relief as a small lazy smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

     "Thanks, Josh." I wrapped my arms around his waist as I pulled him into a grateful hug. My tail swished behind me as Josh snaked his slightly toned arms around my shoulders, returning the gesture.

     "No problem, Ty."

     I smiled at the nickname and pulled away as he turned to attend to the boiling water that awaited the uncooked noodles that were still sealed tightly away in its box. 

     I could definitely learn to love it here with Josh. 


	2. Movies In Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse how terrible this is, I didn't get much sleep last night and I've been out all day so I'm really tired.   
> I'll probably edit it later and revise some things so it doesn't sound like it was written by a perverted 5 year old.

Josh POV

     I roughly chewed on my bottom lip as I took in Tyler's sleeping figure curled up at the end of the couch, his kitten ears folded against his head and his mouth slightly parted as small snores rolled off his lips. It amazed me how only meer minutes ago this boy was scarfing down two entire boxes of Mac and Cheese all by himself. I couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight though, wanting nothing more than to lay right next to him and wrap my arms around his seemingly fragile figure.

     "J-Josh.." Tyler breathed as he lifted his hand to rub his eyes groggily. "S-stop staring.. Its not nice you know.."

     I fought to hold back a light blush as I chuckled at Tylers words, shifting my body around awkwardly as I sat comfortably in my recliner.

     "Sorry," I began. "I thought you where sleeping."

     "Well, I was..." Tyler trailed off as he slowly sat up and stretched his arms above his head, his tail swaying by his side as he shifted around slightly.

     "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

     Tyler's fierce golden brown eyes trapped mine in a long gaze before he stuck his bottom lip out in a slight pout. My insides grew jittery at the adorable sight and I had to use all my strength to hold myself back from jumping at him and showering him in a haze of baby kisses.

     "Can we c-cuddle?" Tyler's words were hesitant but the pout was still very much evident on his face as he patted the spot next to him. A wide grin spread across my face as I processed his question, my legs lifting me from my seat and carrying me over to Tyler's awaiting figure. "Yay!" Tyler let out a quiet giggle as I plopped down beside him and held my arms open wide. He happily crawled into my embrace as I pulled him to my chest protectively.

     One of Tyler's tiny hands came to rest by his head as he lye against my torso, his other hand tracing pattern's along my forearm. I shivered beneath his feather light touch and sighed, bringing my hand up to run my fingers through his hair.

     "Hey, Ty.." I frowned and groaned as he squirmed in my lap, his bum ever so slightly rubbing against my crotch.

     Tyler's movements quickly ceased, his ears once again flattening against his head as he peered up at me with a concerned and nervous look.

     "Yeah?"

     I firmly placed my hands on his hips, a slight groan escaping my lips as he twisted his body around to straddle me, causing even more friction between our lower regions.

     "P-please stop.."

     I watched as Tyler's eyebrows furrowed at the top of his forehead and lips turned down into a small frown.

     "Moving..."

     Tyler's face quickly twisted with realization as he slowly slid off my lap.

     "S-sorry, master."

     I bit my lip, forcing all the dirty thoughts to leave my mind as Tyler spoke.

     "It's ok, Ty. But just call me Josh, alright?"

     Tyler nodded his head furiously as he hid his face behind my shoulder, his tail wrapping around his stomach as he held it close to his body.

      _H_ _e's to damn cute for his own good._

     I sighed heavily as I pushed myself up and off the couch, causing Tyler to scramble to his feet with a nervous expression as I held my hand out for him to take. He slowly slipped his tiny hand into mine, his cheeks a light shade of pink as I dragged him upstairs and into my bedroom. As I shut the door behind us I motioned for Tyler to follow me over to my bed. I happily slid under my plush covers and reached for my TV remote on my night stand as I switched the DVD player on and pulled up Netflix. The bed dipped beside me as Tyler skittishly made himself comfortable and chewed on his bottom lip.

     "Wanna watch a movie?" I peered over at Tyler as he sat awkwardly next to me, his body tense and expression anxious.

     "U-um, yeah."

     "What do you want to watch?" I gave Tyler a questioning look as he fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt, his head hung low as he pondered over his options.

     "T-The Breakfast Club?" Tyler stuttered, scooting closer ever so slightly as I nodded my head in approval. From the corner of my eye I could barley make out Tyler's hesitant movements and "secret" side glances.

      I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips as I pulled a pouting Tyler into my chest and hugged him tight, quickly pressing play and watching as the movie began to load.

     "What?"

     Tyler gazed up at me as his teeth grazed across his bottom lip, his lips slowly becoming plump and swollen due to the fact that he was constantly chewing on them.

     "Hey, don't do that." I frowned, scolding Tyler as I brought my hand up to flick his pouty lip.

     "S-sorry."

     I couldn't help but wonder what Tyler's lips would feel like against mine as he spoke, my mind wondering as he buried his head in my chest and wrapped his arms around my torso.

     "Hey, Joshy?"

     I smiled at he nickname and gave him an amused grin.

     "Yeah, Ty?"

     "D-do you have any p-popcorn?"

     I chuckled lightly, nodding my head as I slowly slid out of Tyler's grasp and out of the warmth of my covers.

     "I'm guessing you want some?"

    Tyler nodded his head frantically, his kitten ears perking up and fluffy tail happily swishing beside him as I shook my head in amazement. This boy literally ate almost all my food as an after dinner snack.... How is he still hungry?

    "Alright." I sighed and made my way into the hallway, bonding down the stairs two steps at a time as I entered the kitchen, flicking the dim lights on in the process. I shuffled around the cold tiled floor and searched through my cupboards, grabbing a package of popcorn from the top shelf and taking off the plastic wrapper. I unfolded the popcorn bag and placed it into the microwave, shutting the mini door on the microwave and pressing the handy dandy "Popcorn" button.

     As I watched the popcorn kernels pop, I leaned against the granite counter top and huffed, my thoughts wondering to Tyler.

      _I wonder why he was crying earlier today when I found him in the alleyway..._

The loud beeping of the microwave startled me from my thoughts as I grabbed the steaming hot bag of popcorn and opened it carefully, setting it on the counter as I reached into a cabinet and grabbed a giant plastic bowl. I emptied the still hot bags contents into the big bowl and made my way back to my room, bowl of popcorn in hand as I navigated through the hallway.

     Tyler's tired eyes lit up as I entered the room, slipping back under the covers as I passed the bowl of salty and buttery food to him. I watched as he happily munched away, curling up into my side as he watched the movie intently.

     I wrapped my arm around Tyler's shoulder and began to watch the movie as well, not wanting this moment to end and not wanting Tyler to leave my arms.

 


	3. Shower Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frick, two chapters in one day yo.

Josh's POV

     My eyes fluttered open as the sun peaked in through the half drawn curtains, its rays shining brightly in my face as I whimpered. I huffed heavily, squinting as I attempted to edge away from the beaming light, only to be stopped by a pair of thin arms as they lye draped around my torso, keeping me close. My heart beat rapidly inside my chest as I turned to face a sleeping Tyler, his nose buried in my neck and legs entwined with mine. I couldn't help but stare in awe as he cuddled further into my heated body, my cheeks flaming red as a sudden rush of happiness filled my insides, only then noticing his tail wrapped around my waist protectively. All I wanted to do was stay here and snuggle with him but that thought was cut short as my bladder suddenly began to ache with the need to pee. I snaked my fingers around Tyler's wrists and attempted to pry him off my struggling body but failed miserably as he only gripped me tighter.

     "T-Tyler... please let go.." I quietly whispered, watching as his ears flattened against his head, his eyes soon fluttering open and peering up at me.

     "Morning, J-Josh." He yawned, his nose twitching adorably as he sighed contently and pressed his chest against my torso, lying his head in the crook of my neck.

    "G-good morning, Tyler." I sighed and tensed in his embrace, my bladder pleading with me to get up and take care of business. "Uh, u-um, Tyler.. Can y-you please let go, I need to use the bathroom."

     Tyler huffed quietly and pouted. "But I want to cuddle with you."

     My heart swelled at the adorable site before me, Tyler's bright, chocolaty golden eyes gleaming as he reluctantly let go.

     "I'll just be a second, I promise." I slowly slipped out of the warmth of my bed and away from Tyler as I padded into the small bathroom that was attached to my room and shut the door behind me. I did my business and flushed the toilet after and then washed my hands before opening up the bathroom door and making my way back over to the edge of the bed, bring my arms up above my head as I began to stretch my aching muscles.

     "I-I'm hungry." Tyler pouted, sitting up in my bed as he rubbed his eyes and scanned over my body. My cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as he crawled over to me and tugged at my shirt, his ears flattened atop his head and tail swaying behind him. "Can I please have something to eat?"

     "Sure, come on." I grabbed Tyler's hand and proceeded out of my room and down the stairs and into the kitchen, pulling out a stool for Tyler to sit on at the small kitchen island as I made my way to the fridge.

     "What would you like to eat?" I opened up the fridge and peered at the contents inside, moving around old pizza boxes and cartons full of left over Chinese food in search for something still edible.

     "U-um, can I have some pancakes?" Tyler asked hopefully, licking his bottom lip.

     "Sure." I closed the fridge with a chuckle and pulled the box of pancake mix out from one of the top cupboards, heating up a pan on the stove top. I quickly made the pancake mix and poured its contents onto the pan and watched as it settled, taking on the shape of an almost perfect circle.

     "U-um, mast- I mean Josh.." I turned to face Tyler and took in his current state as he nervously fiddled with his fingers and chewed on his bottom lip.

     "Yeah, Ty?" I flipped the pancake over on the pan and went to grab two plates out of the cupboard above.

     "I just wanted to say... thanks. Thanks for taking me in." Tyler's voice cracked at the end of his sentence, his lips beginning to quiver and tremble slightly. "You really didn't have to you know.."

     My heart began to ache as tears rolled down Tyler's cheeks, his shoulders shaking as he placed his head in his hands. I quickly placed the pancake onto a plate, shutting off the burner and scurried over to Tyler's side, pulling him to his feet and wrapping him up in a tight hug. Without hesitation Tyler wrapped his arms around my torso and cried into my chest, hiccuping and sniffling.

     "Shh, Ty, its ok..." I cooed, running my fingers through his hair and gently rubbing circles on his back as I tried to calm him down. Sobs continued to rack his body as he desperately clung to me, his heavy breathing making it difficult to talk. I continued to cradle Tyler in my arms until his breathing returned to normal and his crying subsided.

     "I-I'm so-sorry.." He sniffed, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes and rubbing his nose.

     "It's ok." I ran my thumb over his red cheeks and pulled away. "I want you to know that I brought you home with me because I  _wanted_  to. I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." I gave Tyler a small reassuring smile and hugged him tightly to my chest. Tyler seemed so fragile, so... broken. He acted as if he was a burden, as if no one wanted him, cared for him. It truly broke my heart to see him in this state, so vulnerable and I wanted desperately to know why. To know what made him this way. But for some reason I felt as if I shouldn't ask, for if I did I would be crossing some unknown boundary.

     "Thank y-you.." Tyler gripped my t-shirt as he pulled away, a new trail of tears forming and slowly running down his face.

     "Please don't cry, Ty." I frowned, wanting nothing more then to comfort him.

     "I'm s-sorry, I'm just so happy.." Tyler let out a small chuckle as he rubbed a this cheeks vigorously.

     "Hey, I have an idea, how about you and me head to the Bakery and get some yummy pastry's, yeah?" I asked. I told Pete that I'd be back today anyways so why not bring Tyler and get him a little something.

     "R-really?" Tyler's ears perked up as I nodded my head, letting him know that I was being serious  and I couldn't help the smile that covered my face as he licked his lips in anticipation.

     "Your to cute, Ty." I cooed as I tapped his nose and pinched his cheeks. I lifted my hands up and ran my fingers through his hair, rubbing behind his ears ever so slightly.

     "Mmm." Tyler purred loudly at the contact and I chuckled quietly as Tyler's face tinted a bright shade of pink.

    "How about we get you cleaned up and then we can go grab breakfast at the bakery?"

    Tyler nodded his head happily and slipped his hand into mine as we exited the kitchen and made our way up to my room.

     "Ok, lets just get you into the shower and clean you up." I fumbled around in my drawers for a clean shirt and a pair of pants that could possibly fit Tyler. "Hmm, this will do." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my favorite Black and white stared shirt and a pair of black skinnies. "Alright, lets get you all squeaky clean."

     Tyler followed me into the bathroom and watched as I placed his clothes on the counter and turned on the faucet, allowing the water in the bath to run warm before turning on the shower head. I quickly shut the shower curtain and turned around only to find Tyler stripping his clothes.

     "U-Uh, um, If you need anything, I'll be in my room. Your towels hanging up on the rack." I gulped nervously and shuffle towards the door only to stop dead in my tracks as Tyler's slender fingers grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled me back.

     "W-wait, Josh. I-I don't want to be by myself." Tyler pouted, standing before me in only my boxers.

      _ **My**   **boxers.**_

     "U-um, ok.." I bit my lip and took a step back, turning around to completely face Tyler.

     "D-do you think that--could you possibly ta-take a shower with me?" Tyler's face grew red as he peered down at his feet, fiddling with his fingers and awaiting my answer.

     "Um.. Sure..." I slowly slipped my t-shirt up and over my head as Tyler gave me an adorable smile, quickly slipping out of my boxers and depositing them onto the bathroom floor as he pulled back the shower curtain and slipped under the warm water. Without further hesitation I discarded the rest of my clothes into a pile next to the rest and stepped into the shower with Tyler, watching intently as the water ran down his pale torso. My face burned as thoughts began to run through my head and pollute my mind.

      _Snap out of it Josh._

     I silently scolded myself as I watched Tyler reach for the shampoo, squeezing a little bit onto his hands and then lathering it into this hair.

     "Your to cute for your own good." I chuckled, helping Tyler wash behind his wet kitty ears. Tyler only blushed in response, pulling me under the water with him as he began to wash my chest.

    After I had helped Tyler rinse the shampoo out of his hair, I then began to wash his back, my hands grazing over his shoulder blades and down to the middle of his back before I reached his waist.

     "Can I?" I asked Tyler, my hand held right above where his tail started. Tyler nodded his head as his tail swished from side to side. In an instant I had brought my hand to his tail and began to stroke it, loud purrs erupting from Tyler's mouth as I did so, his ears flattening against his head as he brought his hands up and wrapped them around my neck, leaning against my chest.

     "You like it when I pet your tail don't you." I chuckled, trying hard to ignore the fact that his hard member was pressed against mine.

     "Y-yes." He purred even louder, biting his bottom lip. I continued to stroke his tail as he then began to wash my hair, allowing the suds to bubble up before pulling me back fully under the water and ridding me of the soapy substance. My face flushed as Tyler reached his hand out to begin to wash my back, his fingers dancing over my skin as they covered my whole back in body wash.

     "J-Josh, can I... Can I try something..?" Tyler peered up at me with innocent and curious eyes as he began to rinse the soap from off my back.

     "Sure."

     Tyler bit his lip roughly as he gazed up at me through his eyelashes, trailing his hands down my back and to my hip before bringing them to my chest and trailing them downwards as he then gently began to stroke my hard member, earning a quiet moan from me in the process. I nearly melted into Tyler's touch as he began to pump me.

     "T-Ty." I stepped back under the water until my back hit the side of the shower wall, my arms wrapping around Tyler as he pumped faster and faster. I bit my bottom lip in attempt to stop myself from moaning but failed miserably as Tyler brought his lips to my neck and began to suck on my heated skin, his tongue flicking across the surface every so often.

     "Tyler, I-I'm gonna-" I moaned, arching my back slightly as Tyler continued to pump me, rubbing his thumb over my slit as I came into his hand and all over his chest. I leaned forward, resting my forehead against his as I panted heavily.

     "Does master feel better now?" Tyler asked, his tail wrapping around my waist and pulling me close as nodded my head.

     "Very much. Thank you Ty." I kissed the top of his head and quickly cleaned us off, shutting off the shower once I was finished. I quickly dried us off and helped Tyler into his clean clothes, cutting a slight hole in the back were necessary for Tyler's tail. I then slipped into mine, smiling to myself as I watched Tyler adjust the baggy clothes that hung loosely on his body. He looked too cute in my clothes. I helped Tyler towel dry his hair and quickly placed one of my many snap backs atop my mess of red curls before exiting the bathroom and grabbing two hoodies, one for me and one for Tyler.

     "Off to the bakery!" I shouted, grabbing my set of house keys and making my way out the door with Tyler by my side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment's are well appreciated and I would love you forever if you let me know what your thoughts are on this story.


	4. My friends, Patrick & Pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the little bit of Patrick and Pete that I included in this chapter. Also, I already have the next chapter written out completely and I am glad to inform you that it is 100% pure smut and I can't wait for whoever is actually reading this story and keeping up with it to read it and let me know what they think. 
> 
> P.S. I'm running out of ideas for this story so if you have any ideas please feel free to drop them in the comments, that would be well appreciated.

Josh's POV

Tyler slid his hand over my palm, lacing his fingers through mine, tingles running up my spine with a jolt at the slight contact. The cold wind rushed past our walking figures, nipping at our cheeks as Tyler began to pout beside me.

"Joshy, I'm hungry." He whined, the nickname rolling off his lips with ease as a wide grin found its way upon my face.

"I know Kitten, we're almost there." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as the tiny family owned bakery came into view up ahead, people rushing in and out as they carried boxes full of yummy pastries.

"K-kitten..?" Tyler peered up at me through his eyelashes, a light blush tinting his cheeks as I nodded my head and smile down at him fondly.

"Yeah, it suits you." I chuckled quietly to myself as he turned to face the opposite direction, a blush more then evident on his rosy cheeks, his hand still entwined with mine as we continued to walk down the sidewalk. Without hesitation, I slowly wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him into my side, feeling the need to keep him within arms length at all times. As we approached the cozy looking building, the sign above the oak wood door reading 'Bakery' in fancy cursive lettering caught Tyler's eye. Tyler's ears flattened against his head with excitement as his tail wrapped around my waist. I quickly reached forward and pulled the door open, a light jingle of the bell ringing above let the workers know that they had a new customer. The familiar sweet scent of cinnamon and sugar filled my nose as I entered the building, pulling Tyler along with me as its warm air engulfed Tyler and I in a pillow-ie wisp. I quickly glanced down at a beaming Tyler and pulled him farther inside, the door closing quietly behind us as we made our way to the counter. Rows upon rows of delicious looking pastry's littered the over sized table that sat in the back corner of the room, some resting on fancy platters as others were placed behind a glass window which allowed only whoever was behind the counter to obtain from.

"J-Josh.." Tyler stood on the tip of his toes as he leaned against my shoulder, whispering quietly in my ear. "Um-Uh.. C-can I possibly g-get something..?" Tyler's voice was hesitant as he stuttered out his question.

"'Course you can, Ty, you don't have to ask. That's why I brought you here, remember?" I chuckled and ruffled the smaller boys hair, watching in amusement as he bounced over to the counter and gazed at all there was to offer, pure bliss taking over his facial features. I let my eyes scan over the empty bakery, only now realizing that Pete nor Patrick weren't anywhere in sight. Which could only mean one thing...

I shuddered at the thought of those two fucking in the kitchen, getting their nasty sweat all over the pastry's and utensils. Oh gosh, I don't even want to know what they do with those utensils when no ones around. For some reason I suddenly wasn't sure if I wanted Tyler to eat anything from here anymore.

I huffed to myself and began to make my way around the counter, shuffling past a bewildered Tyler as he watched me intently.

"W-what are you doing?" Tyler questioned, rushing to my side as I made my way down the small hall that lead to the kitchen. "I d-don't think your aloud back here, t-the sign says 'Employees Only."

"It's ok Tyler, I'm good friends with the owners son, and I some times even help around when I have the time." I informed Tyler, grabbing his hand as he hid, unsure, behind my back. A quiet moan drifted in through the half open kitchen door, catching Tyler off guard as they continued to grow louder and louder. I quietly poked my head in through the crack and took in the sight before me. I thanked god that they were fully clothed and nowhere near the utensils and pastry's as I watched the two continue to make out, Petes hands sliding down the front of Patrick's jeans. Tyler silently poked his head in and blushed at the scene unfolding before him, unsure of how to react.

"Ehem you two, you have customers waiting." I bellowed, watching in amusement as the two love birds sprang apart, panting and trying helplessly to fix their messy hair and disheveled clothes.

"Uh-ahh sorry." Patrick mumbled, face flushed a bright red as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I-I'll be out there in a second."

I nodded my head and made my way back out to the front of the shop with Tyler in tow, leaning against the counter as I waited for Patrick and Pete to pull themselves together.

"Josh.." Tyler mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he stood in front of me.

"Yeah, Kitten?" I reached forward and brushed the hair off of Tyler forehead before petting behind his ears softly.

"A-are they y-your friends?"

I chuckled Lightly before nodding my head and replying. "Unfortunately."

"Hey, I heard that!" Pete yelled playfully from the doorway as he adjusted his apron and wiped his palms against his jeans. Pete's eyes then landed upon Tyler, a wide grin covering his face in an instant. "Who's this little cutie?" Pete all but squealed as he bounded towards Tyler and began to stroke his tail softly, causing Tyler to flinch back before relaxing and purring slightly.

"Oh, Pete this is my err- um, pet, I guess.. His names Tyler."

I watched as Tyler smiled softly at the pink haired boy before him, leaning happily into his touch.

"Oi." I peered up at a stumbling Patrick as he entered the room. "What do you want?" He sighed.

"Can I have a cinnamon role please," I asked, then turning to Tyler. "What about you Ty? What do you want?"

Pete scratched behind Tyler's ear one more time before walking up behind Patrick and wrapping his arms around his waist, struggling to rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Um, I don't k-know.. I guess I'll just have what your having." Tyler bit his lip softly, shuffling over to my side.

"Alright then, two cinnamon roles please." I reached for my wallet but was stopped by Patrick.

"It's on the house." He gave me a warm smile as he walked over to the glass window, grabbing two cinnamon roles and then drizzling them with icing. "Here you go." Patrick happily placed them on two paper plates and then passed them to me. Tyler eagerly reached for the cinnamon goodness with grabby hands and I gladly handed it to him, watching him curiously as I bit into mine.

"Oh my gosh.." Tyler moaned, shoving large bits of the yummy pastry into his mouth. I grinned at his reaction, finishing off mine as Tyler still munched on his. "This is s-so good!"

I glanced over at Patrick to find him smirking proudly to himself, watching Tyler intently. Patrick was always proud of his cooking and baking skills, the reactions and praises he got from everyone that walked into this shop only boosting his ego further. Aside from Pete, this shop was his pride and joy.

"You like that, Ty?" I chuckled to myself as a wide smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Tyler peered up at me as he licked his fingers, his tongue swirling over the tips as he popped them out of his mouth causing a blush to cascade over my face as dirty thoughts began to fill my head. He nodded his head furiously, his tail swaying beside him as he grinned goofily.

"It was really yummy, thanks Joshy." Tyler lunged forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my chest so that he was gazing straight into my eyes as he purred loudly.

"No problem." I draped my arms around Tyler's neck and ruffled his hair slightly causing Tyler's cheeks to flame a slight shade of pink.

"Aww, you guys are so adorable." Pete cooed, propping his elbows up on the counter top by the register as he rested his head in his hands.

I glared up at him and Patrick as they both nodded their heads and smiled to each other as if they knew something I didn't. I just rolled my eyes and slipped out of Tyler's embrace, taking his hand in mine as I pulled him along with me to the front of the bakery.

"Well, I best be off then."

Pete and Tyler snickered behind us as they both whispered to each other.

"Yeah, Tyler's dick ain't gonna suck itself." Pete burst into a fit of giggles and Patrick just sighed as Tyler and I exited the tiny bakery and made our way back home, passing by the darkened alleyway that I had found Tyler in not even a day ago. I shook my head, choosing to ignore that last comment.

"Hey, Ty..?" I bit my lip as I watched Tyler from beside me, the baggy Black and white T-shirt poking out of the bottom of the hoodie I had let him wear. My black skinnies hung low on his hips allowing his tail to freely sway around as he happily swung our hands back and forth between us.

"Yeah Joshy?"

The constant use of the nickname gave me butterflies in my stomach and caused a wide smile to take its place upon my face. I know I just met this boy only a day ago, but damn, he couldn't possibly be anymore cuter.

"Um," I wanted to ask him about how he ended up living in the dumpsters but I felt as if now wasn't the right time. He looked happy and content with this moment and who was I to take that away from him? "N-never mind."

Tyler frowned slightly, glancing up at me questioningly but letting it go nonetheless.

There are so many things I want to ask him, but they'll all just have to wait.


	5. (SO MUCH SMUT, LORD FORGIVE ME)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut, my lovley's :*

Josh's POV

_"Joshhh." Tyler moaned from underneath me, his breath grazing my skin as his nails dug into the heated flesh on my back. I continued to pound in and out of him as I brought my lips down to his and kissed him roughly. "Josh, I-I feel w-weird.." Tyler panted as I pulled away slightly, only to kiss down his jaw and to his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin._

_"I know Ty, just let it go." My thrusts became sloppier as I neared my high._

_"Nhgg, J-Josh!" Tyler rushed out, cumming all over my chest and stomach, sending me over the edge as I quickly pulled out of him and came all over the bed sheets and Tyler's torso._

_"I love you, Josh." Tyler wrapped his arms around me as I collapsed next to him, whispering those four words to me as he planted a sweet kiss against my lips._

_"I Love you too, Tyler." I smiled happily to myself as Tyler pulled the covers over the two of us and cuddled into my my side, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled to myself as Tyler's soft kitten ears tickled my chest, his tail draping itself around our covered bodies as our panting died down._

\---------------

"Josh..."

I stirred slightly at the soft sound of my name being called, pulling the warmth that I cradled in my arms closer to my body as I refused to open my eyes.

"T-that was..cute..." The voice spoke again, causing a small smile to tug at my lips as their words registered in the back of my brain. I slowly peeled my eyes open and gazed groggily up at a blushing Tyler who's chocolate brown eyes gazed back in curiosity.

"Morning Tyler." I yawned, my eyes falling down to peer at my arms as I had them wrapped around Tyler's torso. I frowned slightly as I took in our clothed figures, my mood changing slightly as I realized that before was only just a dream.

"M-morning Josh." Tyler beamed, smiling down at me shyly as I made no move to release him, but instead pulled him down so that his head was rested against my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair and stroked his soft kitten ears. "U-uh, Josh..?" Tyler began, a slight blush covering his cheeks as I turned to give him my full attention.

"Yeah?" I watched intently as he roughly sucked in his bottom lip, nibbling at its surface as he quickly hid his face in the crook of my neck, all while he squirmed in my grasp. I frowned slightly as he moved his legs away from mine and blushed furiously.

"Uh-umm.." He stumbled over his words as I watched him with curious eyes. His adorable, pale cheeks flamed a shade of bright red as he pulled away completely, pointedly looking down. I followed his gaze and nearly choked on my own spit as I took in the slight bulge in Tyler's (technically my) sweatpants. "Josh, it's really uncomfortable.." Tyler whined, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he began to palm himself.

I fought to hold back a moan as I watched Tyler buck his hips into his hand, desperately needing relief from his little problem. Why is he doing this to me? I continued to watch as he began to pant loudly, my own member beginning to throb as I took my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Jo-Joshy.." Tyler moaned, peering over at me with his usually bright eyes now a darker shade, one that almost reminded me of the pitch black night sky. And that was all it took before I had found myself straddling his waist, my face inches away from his as I hastily placed both my arms by his head, holding myself up as I roughly began to grind my throbbing member against his, heavy pants leaving both our mouths as I quickly connected my lips with his. Tyler moaned into the kiss as he gripped my waist, rolling his hips against mine roughly. My heart pounded rapidly against my rib cage as I quickly ran my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Before he could grant me access I forced my way in, my tongue fighting for dominance but not for long as he quickly gave up, letting my tongue explore his mouth freely.

Sooner or later one of us was gonna have to pull back for some air and as that time came, I wasted no time in slipping my hands under his t-shirt and quickly pulling it off his body, tossing it to the floor as I did the same with mine. I peered down at Tyler to find his eyes scanning over my chest, his cheeks flaming a shade of red.

"I want this so fucking bad.." Tyler moaned, throwing his head back as I began to grind my crotch against his again, with even more force then before. I was surprised by Tyler's sudden change in domineer but turned on nonetheless.

"Language, Ty." I purred into his ear, my hands trailing down his chest slowly and teasingly, coming to a stop as they reached the waist band of his sweats. I slid my thumb under the fabric and pulled them down in one quick movement, tossing them next to our shirts on the floor. I glanced up at Tyler as he closed his eyes, tangling his fingers in my hair as I began to pull down his boxers. Before I could completely remove them, Tyler had fully slipped out of them, throwing them across the room before switching us around. I stared up at Tyler with a shocked expression.

"I wanna ride you." His eyes gleamed at the thought as he helped me slip out of the rest of my clothes. I quickly reached over and opened up the bedside drawer, grabbing a small bottle of lube. I twisted off the cap and squeezed a little bit onto my fingers, placing one at Tyler's entrance before glancing up at him questioningly. He quickly nodded his head, letting me know that this was really what he wanted, and without hesitation I slowly slipped one of my fingers in.

"Nghh." Tyler squeaked, his body tensing as I let him adjust to the new feeling. A minute or two later Tyler nodded his head, letting me know that I could continue. I slowly began to slip my finger in and out of him, his back arching slightly as he moaned quietly, begging for more. I did as he wanted and slipped my other finger in, waiting a minute before beginning to scissor him, stretching him out as much as possible.

"I-I'm ready." Tyler moaned, biting down on his bottom lip as he gazed down at me. I gave him a reassuring smile before squeezing some more lube into my hand and lathering my cock with the substance. I placed my hands on Tyler's hips, aligning my dick at his entrance. I slowly eased myself into him, allowing him time to adjust as he whimpered quietly, hands gripping fist fulls of the bed sheets.

"Shhh. It's gonna be ok." I reassured him, stroking his cheek lightly as he let out a pained breath. I pulled him into my chest and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, slowly lowering his hips down more until I was completely inside him.

"J-Josh.." Tyler groaned, gyrating his hips slightly as he released his grip from the sheets and tangled his fingers in my hair. "Ok, you can g-go now"

I slowly began to thrust in and out of him, my hands gripping his hips tightly as he road me. I moaned lightly, Tyler's name slipping from my lips as I did so, causing the hybrids face to flush as he begged for me to pound into him harder. I complied and pounded in and out of him, the sound of our panting and moans being the only thing that filled my ears besides the bed hitting the wall behind us.

"Joshhh." Tyler panted, reaching down to stroke his length. I bit my lip as I watched him stroke himself, my thrusts become sloppier as I felt a familiar feeling stir inside my stomach. Tyler continued to bounce on top of me, riding my dick like his life depended on it as he moaned my name.

"Shit, Ty, I'm gonna c-cum!" I let out a deep moan as I hit my climax and came hard inside Tyler, causing him to reach his high as he ran his finger over his tip and came all over my chest and his stomach. I quickly road out my high and then pulled out of Tyler, attempting to catch my breathe as I kissed the under side of Tyler's jaw, sucking and nipping at the skin, being sure to leave a mark. Tyler's hands rested against my chest as he fought to catch his breath, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"You.." Tyler began, a small smile tugging at his lips as he gazed up into my eyes. "You where my first.." He stated shyly, a blush creeping onto his face as I pulled him closer to me, kissing the tip of his nose as I smiled fondly at him.

"I'm glad I could be your first." I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck, admiring the marks I had left on his beautiful skin, marking him as mine. "I hope I didn't hurt you to much..." I thought aloud, frowning at the thought of causing him to much pain.

"I'll be fine, Josh." He giggled, his kitten ears poking out his disheveled hair as he cuddled further into my embrace. "I... I really like having morning sex.." His face quickly flushed a bright shade of pink as he realized what he had said. I chuckled lightly and gave him one sweet kiss on the lips before pulling away and nodding my head in agreement.

"Same."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next time I will be able to update is so please forgive me if it takes a little while. Also, your guyses comments make me so happy and they're what keep me writing really so thank you guys for taking time out of your guy's day to read my shit.


End file.
